A Day at Footland
'''A Day at Footland '''is the eighth episode of Mushroom Kingdom TV series Learning Feet-First. Synopsis The presenters, in a sudden turn of events, find themselves invited to the grand opening of a theme park with rides about them. Plot The episode begins at the end of a typical day at the Yadena Education Centre, with the presenters sending off a group of children. After heading to the break room, sitting down, and putting their feet up, they discuss the day they had, in typical fashion. Just then, the Suits arrive with a letter addressed to the presenters. The letter is an invitation to the grand opening of a new theme park, Footland. According to the letter, the park contains rides based on the presenters, due to the advancements they have brought to the world of foot fetishism. The presenters, naturally, are excited about this honour. The scene then changes to a montage of the presenters telling the children they are teaching about the event. After this, the opening theme song plays, taking place on the day of the grand opening. However, when the presenters reach the Education Centre, a bus to Footland is seen, and the presenters board it. Inside, they relax and kick off their sandals as sets of mechanical arms tend to their socked feet, with the show's title and the episode title being found on Will's socks. Immediately after this, the camera zooms out from Will's socks, as he realises that the bus has arrived at Footland. When they step out of the bus, they are greeted by the park's staff, who usher them to a secret behind-the-scenes area for the opening ceremony. When an announcer introduces them, the presenters walk out onto the stage one by one. When prompted, Will takes a pair of large novelty scissors and cuts the ribbon on the entrance to the park, officially opening it. Inside the park, the presenters look around in awe, not knowing where to start. Everyone takes off their socks so as to obey the park's rules before deciding to split into two gendered groups. The girls go into the Barefoot Forest Trail, taking in all of the feelings that their feet can experience. Meanwhile, Will and Kory go on the Sensational Sole-Scrubbing water slide, where they end up soaked. Afterwards, the two groups meet back up and switch attractions. After that, the presenters decide to go on the Fun With Tickling roller coaster, where they have their feet tickled by feathers in the car. Before they head to their area of the park, the presenters visit the "Toe-Wigglingly Good Chicken" stand for a quick snack, and ride the "Westerney Barefoot Cowboys" merry-go-round. Finally, they arrive at their section of the park: Presenter Land. They each go on their personal ride, with Will going on the "Will's Letter Race" go-kart track, Kory going on swinging flat ride "Kory's Number Run", Sapphire going on dark ride "Sapphire's World of Technology", Susie and Honey watching the "Science Twins Showcase" live show, and Ethel going on the pedal helicopter attraction "Ethel's Solecopters". With everything seen and done, the presenters all group up and head back to the front area of the park so they can go home for the day. To make the journey back easier on their feet, they ride the Foot Rub Trams. The presenters enjoy having their feet pampered, even if the massages do tickle slightly. Eventually, they arrive at the front area, and immediately proceed to head to the ticket booth to reclaim their socks. They exit the park and return to the bus they arrived in, which proceeds to drive them home to Yadena. When the bus arrives in Yadena, the time has changed to night, so the presenters proceed to walk to their homes like they always do. Will arrives at his home last, and proceeds to change into his pyjamas as his friends do the same. Once he is changed, he wishes the viewers a good night before climbing into bed and pulling his covers back to reveal his feet as he spreads his toes. Voice Cast * Hafu Evans (archive recordings) - Will * Korgot of Earth - Kory * Beesod - Sapphire * Sprocket - Susie * Honey Lemon - Honey * Gogo Tomago - Ethel * Shary Brown - Footland Bus Driver * Peach Toadstool - Iiw, Footland Front Desk Lady * Luigi Mario - Pete, Footland Announcer Trivia * '''Presenter Focused On - '''Will Category:Mushroom Kingdom TV Category:Learning Feet-First Category:Learning Feet-First episodes